The present invention relates to the general field of electric connector assemblies of the type comprising a plug having primary contacts and a base having secondary contacts capable of interacting with the primary contacts. It is aimed more particularly at connector assemblies used in the aviation field, for example those fitted to electric control boxes for thrust reverser, alternators, electric actuators or landing gear.
An electric control box for thrust reverser is designed to equip the thrust reversers of aircraft pods. Typically, such a box comprises an electronic computer which, associated with an electronic power amplifier and an electric motor, makes it possible to control the opening or closing of the thrust reverser by means of electromechanical actuators.
This electric control box comprises electric power or signal connector assemblies allowing it to be connected, on the one hand, to various sensors of the thrust reverser, and on the other hand to the Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC) of the aircraft. In a manner known per se, these electric connector assemblies each comprise a plug having primary contacts and a base having secondary contacts capable of interacting with the primary contacts.
Because of the particular location of the electric control box in the thrust reverser of the pods, certain bases of these connector assemblies have their secondary contacts that are oriented opposite gravity.
When the opposed plug of such a connector assembly is disconnected, it is important for reasons of reliability and length of service life of the connector assembly to prevent any penetration of pollutant foreign bodies (such as fluids or dust) into the base of these connector assemblies.